


[3 days to MidoTaka Week] Assassin

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Assassins AU, MidoTaka Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Yo, this story marks 3 more days to MidoTaka Week! aRE yOU eXCITED?!Prompts are already available at: midotakaweek2017.tumblr.comDo support for more MidoTaka stories.





	[3 days to MidoTaka Week] Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story is based off another instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BUTr8GxBbSX/?taken-by=writing.prompt.s
> 
> There is no romance in this story

He lurked amongst the shadows and locked his gun into place. His target, across the street, height 175 cm, brown haired, wearing a black coat and carrying a suitcase with a young lady locking arms with him. He was situated 2 blocks away on the rooftop of an abandoned shophouse, completely within range of his rifle. He looked through the eyepiece and aimed at the target’s head before firing the riffe. It was a soundless, quick shot that sent the target immediately collapsing to the ground as the young lady looked startled and frozen to the spot.

He packed up his things and climbed down the stairs, casually slinging his bag over his shoulders, pulled his hood on and made a clean escape. Following that, he would return to headquarters and be paid a handsome sum of 6 million dollars. All for one kill. 

Life was too easy for him.

They were a group of government-hired assassins, to murder important people for whatever reasons that they didn’t care about. In the entire group, there was only five of them. Five assassins who could easily wipe out the entire country if given the order. Despite being relatively unpopular, they had a regular stream of customers. Each were given a code name. Each wore a mask when meeting their customers. There was no need to reveal their faces after all. That would just put their life in jeopardy. They lurked amongst us. They could be your friend, you family member, your relative, your teachers, a stranger who you just bumped into, anyone. Only the government and assassins knew how each other looked like, what their real names were, and most of all, why they had taken up this job.

They called him ‘Silent’, for his soundless shots and his exceptional ability to place the bullet directly where the brain stem was, instantly paralysing his victim. He was the youngest at the age of 17, yet the most popular. Silent never saw short of his customers. They were mainly workers who hated their managers, CEOs, with the exception of some multimillionaire company CEOs who had a long list of criminal acts. There were few cases of husband-and-wife conflicts but up till now, all the people he had killed were of high ranks since he was the most skilled out of all other assassins.

Silent took his days off like any other businessmen did. On those days, he would call up old friends and play shogi, attend some gatherings or just read a book for the entire day. Sometimes, he would even spend his time composing music on his grand piano. One day, as he left headquarters for home, a young boy walked up to him.

“Mister, could you help me?”

Silent had a soft spot for young children despite his cold, unloving nature. He simply could not ignore such an innocent young boy who required some help. He bent down to reach the young boy’s height and flashed a faint smile.

“How can I help you, young boy?”

The boy fished in his pocket and pulled out some coins, “Here is some money, could you kill my uncle?”

* * *

 

Silent was taken aback. He never expected such a request. Teenagers had visited him before, requesting to kill their parents but they always changed their mind at the last minute. Silent wondered if the boy knew what he was doing. 

“Uh… I do not kill people, I think you are looking for the wrong guy.” Silent tried to look away. He didn’t really want to shoot someone because his nephew told him to. That. That wasn’t against the regulations but it certainly wasn’t appreciated. He got up to leave but the boy tugged his shirt.

“You are Silent, aren’t you?”

Silent froze in his tracks. Wait, how did the boy know so much? They had never revealed their faces to the public. All that the public knew was their codenames, nothing more. What, what was this all about?

“I… Yes, I am,” Silent admitted in a soft whisper, “Let’s talk in my office.” He hurriedly grabbed the young boy’s hands and led him to the doors of the headquarters. “Please wait here while I prepare my office.”

Silent took off for the room down the corridor. He had the biggest room in the entire building, second to the government official who was in charge of them. He took a few seconds to calm himself down and tried to assess the situation. Here, a young boy had just walked up to him, told him to kill his uncle and even knew who he was.

No, this was all too weird. 

Silent quickly pulled the mask over his face and left the room to fetch the young boy. Despite the boy knowing his looks, the mask was still part of official regulations and he was not one to break the rules.

The young boy settled on a chair and looked across to face Silent.

“Firstly, what is your name?” 

“Takao Kazunari.”

Strange. He thought that name sounded familiar.

“How old are you this year?”

“I am 11 years old, I go to a nearby school.”

_ 11? That’s pretty young. _

“So you said you wanted me to kill your uncle, is that right?” Silent raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Please, kill him.” Takao said with conviction yet he could sense some reluctance.

“Do you have a particular reason why?”

“He abused me, he locks me up every day and gives me nothing to eat. He takes my money to gamble and he hits me when I refuse. When he comes home, he will use a whip to strike me before he collapses. I want him dead. I want him killed.” Silent didn’t know why but he noticed a flash of evil in Takao’s eyes, he saw hatred scribbled across the young boy’s face, he noticed how Takao’s fists were clenched so tightly and how he burned with animosity.

_ Abused… huh? _

“Do you have a picture of him?”

“No, but I can take you to him.”

_ Wait, what? _

“I don’t think it is safe for me to meet him. Can you tell me his name?”

“Takao Kiyoshi.”

_ Oh. OH. That guy, wasn’t he on the newspaper before? Something about mistreating his nephew- _

It all came crashing down onto him. Why the boy’s name was so familiar, why the case of abuse seemed to ring bells in his head, why the boy was covered in scratches and bruises. Stupid of him to think those were from accidents. He should have realised the deep cuts in the boy’s leg, how his pretty face was plastered with fresh wounds. He couldn’t believe the man was still mistreating the boy after his actions were revealed to public. Why he wasn’t arrested remained a wonder. Given such a case, Silent knew he had full authority to eliminate this guy. He was a businessman in some relatively unknown business, yet with the little amounts of money he had he managed to gamble all night, get himself drunk then return home to flare his anger on the poor boy.

He deserved to be killed.

“I will get the job done for you, Takao Kazunari.” He ruffled the boy’s hair as Silent stood up and opened the door.

“Thank you, Mister!!” Takao exclaimed happily and offered his money to Silent. Silent took one look and refused to take it.

“You can have the money. Here’s my number, after the job is done, I will call you.” Usually, he would give a one-time phone number so his identity could never be retraced but this time, because it was Takao, because it was a young boy, because it was someone who was abused, he gave his phone number, his real phone number. The one he used to call his friends, the one he used to contact his family every month, the one he had with him for over a decade.

He knew after everything he would have to pick the boy up. There was no way he was going to leave Takao alone.

* * *

 

He planned to kill Mr. Takao as soon as possible, preferably that night. He had followed the young boy home, hid outside for a few hours and observing the man from a distance. Height, approximately 162 cm, plump, round faced, black hair, wears a red shirt and blue shorts, seem to reek of alcohol. Considering the Takaos lived on the first floor in the estate and the door was pretty much out in the open, it was going to be an easy kill. Takao had told him about this, that Mr. Takao would fumble for his key at the door for about 30 seconds since he was drunk before the man would burst into the house, staggering and cursing before he grabbed the whip and struck Takao with it.

It was going to be really easy and quick, all he needed was the perfect timing.

Silent walked around the estate to find the perfect angle, the angle where he would get a clean shot, the bullet directly hitting the brain stem so that Mr. Takao would be paralysed. The only thing would be escaping. The place was pretty deserted but there were lots of trees surrounding the area. Staying in the trees wasn’t exactly a great idea, he knew the police would check the trees. Or he could run at his fastest speed that would probably get him blocks away into the town by the time the police received a tip-off.

Silent waited until nightfall. He polished his rifle and crouched at the specific spot and positioned his gun carefully. Even a millimeter to the left or right could end up missing completely. His target staggered in as the clock hit twelve. He reached into the pocket and tried to find his keys.

Now or never.

Silent pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet went flying straight through the target’s head as the target collapsed, writhing in agony before his body went completely still. Blood pooled out from the wound onto the gray corridor before seeping into the drains. Silent packed his items and took off at his fastest speed. He wouldn’t consider himself to be the fastest runner in the world but he could sprint at a fairly impressive speed. When he reached somewhere safe, he contacted headquarters and reported his kill before calling Takao. 

“Takao, hey, the job is done. Is there anything else you need?”

A muffled whisper came from the other end. “Thank you so much, Mister. There’s nothing else I require. I need to sleep now, could I call you some other time?”

“Sure.” Yet, there was this gnawing feeling in his heart. Should he? Should he ask if the boy wanted to stay with him? Silent certainly didn’t mind a guest, his house was too big for a single person to live in. But he might just as well take his chances or lose them.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me.”

The reply came almost instantly, like the boy had been awaiting for that question.

“Yes, of course. I would love to stay with you, Mister.”

“It’s Midorima Shintarou. Please call me Shintarou.” Midorima could feel weird emotions stirring up inside him. Excitement? Happiness? He knew he would never understand them and he didn’t need to either ways.

“Of course, Shin-chan,” Midorima flinched at that nickname but ignored it. “Tomorrow, meet me at the same place.”

“Thank you, Shin-chan. Thank you so much.”

Midorima Shintarou smiled.

* * *

 

7 years later, where the world was a corrupted place and the politics was screwed up, two individuals took the task of eliminating politicians who committed crimes. The original 5 had split with Midorima staying while the rest left. In exchange, another member joined them, his skills were similar to Midorima but his vision was exceptional. He could shoot at further distance and his target was the heart instead of the brain stem. Sometimes, he didn’t even have to pay much attention and the shot would go through completely. He was called ‘Hawk’ but to Midorima, he was Takao, Takao Kazunari, the boy he helped 7 years back.

* * *

"Shin-chan, don't you ever get tired of this job?"

"No." Came a direct reply as Midorima cleaned his rifle and aimed carefully before pulling the trigger.

"Woah, nice shot!" Takao exclaimed before proceeding to shoot. Their targets were a couple and Midorima would be shooting the man while Takao would take the woman. 

Takao turned away and pulled the trigger and Midorima watched the bullet tear through the lady's chest straight into the heart. "Aha! It hit the heart!"

"Stop playing a fool, Takao," Midorima stood up to leave, "One day, you will miss your target if you keep shooting like that."

"Nah, I won't. I have the hawk's view. Besides, I have you." The black haired boy chuckled and picked up his backpack. "I know that if I ever miss, you would shoot for me."

"Hmph."

 


End file.
